


i want you all to myself

by risquetendencies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Akaashi, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Marking, Mild A/B/O themes, Not a heat fic, Omega!Bokuto, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: Up until this moment, Bokuto has felt relaxed. But there’s a difference between knowing what’s going to occur tonight and it being about to happen.





	i want you all to myself

Up until this moment, Bokuto has felt relaxed. Confident, in fact, about the events that are set to transpire tonight. They’ve planned it out for over a month, have talked about it longer than that. He’s wanted it to happen for longer, too.

But as soon as he’d arrived at Akaashi’s house, a sudden realization had hit him.

They’re going to bond tonight. Akaashi is finally going to mark him as his mate for the whole world to see. That also means, crudely enough, that they’re going to have sex. Which is, unfortunately, also a new component in their relationship, Bokuto thinks, grimacing.

It’s fine, he reassures himself. But he  _has_ been waiting, and wondering when it would happen, given they’ve been courting a while, and he knows for a fact that Akaashi is interested. It’s hard not to know when they’ve made out before and he’s felt his alpha’s arousal digging into him multiple times. Granted, that could just be a natural reaction and not a tell, but they talked about sex before in planning tonight.

He knows he wants to. End of story.

But there’s a difference between knowing what’s going to occur tonight and it being about to happen. A big difference, Bokuto learns as his nerves catch up with him, dissolving his bravado into thin air. He starts to sweat.

They’re already in Akaashi’s bedroom, so things are really moving along.

It’s his first time being here, given that they’ve always spent their dates outside the house or at his place, since it’s closer to school. He wasn’t sure what it would be like, but the place was actually about what he’d expected from Akaashi. Clean, minimalist, and quiet. His room followed that trend as well, empty apart from a computer desk and the bed.

Seeing it makes Bokuto acutely aware of all the times he’d brought Akaashi home to his room being a disaster zone. He can only imagine what Akaashi had thought on those occasions, but, since he’d never said anything, maybe it wasn’t a big deal after all.

It wasn’t like you needed anywhere fancy to kiss and scent each other.

"Well, does it meet with your expectations?"

Hands come to rest on the bridge of both his shoulders, long fingers gently massaging from that vantage.

Any clever or unaffected response whisks straight out of Bokuto's brain. He can only stare holes into the landscape of the room, much of his attention fixed on the spacious bed that lays low to the ground, freshly done up and inviting. That, and the solid presence of Akaashi standing behind him... he can't think anything anymore, not with all the outside interference.

Bokuto yearns so badly to keep his composure, to be mature about setting the right atmosphere, but he’s floundering with what to do or to say. And, to further foment his hysteria, Akaashi is acting completely at ease, almost as if... wait, could he really be that unaffected? Was this nothing to him?

"Bokuto-san?"

Having his name called jolts him back to reality. He stands primly straight, shoulders tense and face flushed crimson, uttering in a manful sputter, "I-I guess I can sleep here. It's not horrible."

"You don't have to be that nervous, Bokuto-san. I'm not going to devour you."

"I know that," comes the shaky reply, tone carefully guarded to try and keep out the anxiety, but failing. Akaashi immediately knows that if he doesn't do something, Bokuto is liable to work himself up into an unneeded fit.

Moving slightly, one hand grasps around Bokuto's waist, securing a better embrace. The other raises up to grip at the man's jaw, turning his head to stare him directly on.

The face he sees confirms Akaashi's thoughts instantly.

Anyone can tell from the uneasy look in Bokuto’s eyes that he’s nervous as hell. Yet, when their gazes meet, Bokuto briefly squeezes his eyes shut, seemingly holding back tears from welling up there.

Knowing that he's been found out, he whispers adamantly, "I want it," as if to somehow counteract the other evidence. And, Akaashi really believes that he does, but it’s obvious that the other feelings Bokuto is experiencing are a lot stronger in this moment, and they need to do something about them first instead of just pushing ahead.

Leaning in, he presses a kiss to his temple, and then murmurs soothingly, "It's all right. Take your time. We're in no rush tonight."

Akaashi releases his mate and steps away, deciding to begin going about his usual nightly routine. It’s all that he can think of to allow Bokuto a chance to reach stasis, by creating a little space between them and doing mundane things until the other calms down.

First, he trundles off into the adjoining bathroom. He leaves Bokuto behind to collect his thoughts while he brushes his teeth and splashes a bit of water over his face.

Even though Akaashi is acting in that vein, his thoughts aren't as placid as he’s projecting. In fact, they never leave Bokuto, standing there in the next room trying to work out what he’s comfortable with. Truth be told, Akaashi feels just a pinch of awkwardness himself. It’s his first time, too, and he’s doing this with Bokuto. A person who truly feels for him, not just the other half of some business arrangement. Someone who he loves in return. His mate.

If he’s being fully honest, he’s nervous as hell, too. But someone has to not be.

The next stop is his closet, to gather a set of pajamas. Sometimes in the summer he wouldn't bother with clothes while sleeping, but he feels it’s more appropriate to wear them, so as not to unnerve the person who will be sharing a bed with him.

Bokuto watches Akaashi moving about the room from a vantage point where he feels completely at ease. It’s both calming and unnerving watching the man go about things as if he isn't in the room. While he'll never admit it out loud, he knows the reason Akaashi is doing it. Bokuto is nervous and he has every right to be. It isn't every day a man is able to make love with the one he craves. Let alone as his first experience.

Eventually Akaashi's puttering about the room causes Bokuto to step forward and stop him in his tracks.

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asks, wondering if he’s relaxed enough to continue.

Bokuto doesn't say anything; he starts reaching for the alpha's top. There are buttons that are in the way of him and his prize. Said prize being a naked Akaashi.

Eventually his fingers find the uppermost button and unhook it. Slowly, and with care, he starts on the second button, his breaths becoming slightly hitched as he feels skin brush against his fingers.

Akaashi would have simply ripped his shirt off. If he could, but that might have ended up scaring his boyfriend to the point where the second bedroom in the house would’ve had an occupant.

Finally, Bokuto reaches the last button, loosening Akaashi's shirt. Carefully, he uses his hands to push the shirt off the alpha's shoulders, and it falls, caught around Akaashi's hands. Bokuto uses a little strength to completely remove the shirt, the fabric cascading to the waiting floor.

Determined, Bokuto then gazes at the bottom of the pajama pair, placing his hands on Akaashi's hips. His fingers keep quivering, but he manages to curl them between the fabric and Akaashi's skin.

"If you want help…" Akaashi starts before Bokuto cuts him off sharply.

"I’ve got it," Bokuto promises, hand shaking noticeably in its placement. "Let me do this."

Akaashi shuts his mouth and allows the omega pull his pants down, leaving him in a pair of briefs. He steps out of the pants, and Bokuto kicks them over to lay with the shirt.

At this point, Akaashi realizes that Bokuto is still fully clothed, but he can see a bulge in the omega's groin. Obviously, his mate is ignited, not that he isn't getting there himself with this stripping exercise Bokuto is performing for him. The strangest aspect is that it isn't even the suggestive nature of the act that is really affecting him, but more so the devotion it’s being carried out with.

Softly, Bokuto reaches and pulls Akaashi's briefs down, revealing a semi-erect cock. The first thought he has is that it’s beautiful. This brings a blush to his face as he continues aiding his Akaashi in relieving himself of his clothes.

Soon, Akaashi is standing in his full naked glory, and Bokuto is on his knees, right in front of his heat. He quickly decides he doesn’t want him there now though, so he bends down and pulls Bokuto up, capturing the other's lips again.

Arms snake around his naked back as Bokuto slackens into the embrace, kissing back fervidly. Akaashi can feel his erection pulse as it rubs against the omega's stomach, satisfied at how Bokuto is swiftly growing hard beneath his clothes from their light touches. The multiple sensations are getting him under the collar, and so he decides to speed up the process of what he knows they both desire.

Adjusting his hold on him, he guides Bokuto a short distance to the bed. Then, becoming a tad too eager, he pushes the other unceremoniously on top of the comforter and watches that muscular body sprawl out in front of his eyes. Bokuto turns just as he climbs behind him, and winds up captured with his back against the alpha's chest, both resting on all fours on the bed.

Akaashi snakes a hand around, cupping the obvious bulge that’s tenting out the other's clothes and begins to rub his palm over the fevered ridge in a slow, circular motion. He can sense Bokuto’s cock twitching slightly under the care, and he pauses in surprise. It almost stops him in his tracks until the omega expels a soft sound of benediction, and that yanks him back into realization. This is new to him, but because of who he’s doing it with, that’s the saving grace. He’s fallen hard for Bokuto, and this is the most natural way he can think of expressing that rampant love.

He edges closer, encouraging the other to relax his arms, which are noticeably trembling as Bokuto's concentration wanes. Bokuto courses downward, face resting against the surface of the bed, lower half pushing up at a steeper angle as he is continually stimulated. The cadence of his labored breathing inspires a dual reaction of contentment and enticement for Akaashi. That and the firm flesh pressed receptively into the curve of his own body sets his neurons on all-fire. He needs to make a further move, his patience slowly losing to desire.

Deftly clothing is unfastened and tugged out of the way. When his gaze alights upon Bokuto's bare, and frankly, erotic frame, the look in his eyes must be tremulous. All he can do in response to it is stare for a long moment before rejoining the other on that plane of consciousness. He lays them both down carefully on the bed, this time face to face.

Bokuto stares into his eyes intently, and Akaashi can easily distinguish what he wants. He leans in to place a searching kiss against pliant lips. His hand slides into the thick of Bokuto's hair, sweetly massaging his scalp and stroking through the downy white-and-black locks. It cements this experience for him to feel as much as he can at once, to try to understand at least a little of the man who is so determined to have his mate mark.

Ever impatient, one of Bokuto's hands abandons the toned expanse of Akaashi's back and wiggles in between them. Dipping lower, his journey continues until the alpha's eyes glaze over with a sudden volt of raw pleasure. There are suddenly five supple fingers kneading at the pearling head of his erection and then tugging downward, servicing the long shaft.

Bokuto draws his fist vertically in a pumping motion, breath splaying in one tepid gust against the smooth skin of the alpha’s cheek. He strains his head forward, pecking a hasty kiss against Akaashi's jaw.

Stunned into submission, Akaashi allows Bokuto to explore him while everything processes fully within. Everything that is taking place, every single motion - feels as if it has always been intended to happen. It could hardly matter less that this is the first time. Not when he’s feeling as strongly as he currently does.

The connection of their eyes is restored when he finally raises a hesitant hand to one of the twinned buds high on the omega’s chest, fingers flicking experimentally against one of the rosy peaks. The skin there is stretched tight, lending a harsh sensitivity to the area that precipitates a curious noise to bubble up in Bokuto's throat. His hand unconsciously tightens around Akaashi's cock before resuming his previous motions, lovingly attending to what had before only been the fodder of his wildest fantasies.

Lacing the pads of two fingers against it, Akaashi begins rubbing Bokuto's nipple between them. The small mound stiffens near instantaneously, standing proudly out from the rest of the skin. With his other hand, he begins the foray at last, slipping between Bokuto’s legs and lightly fanning over his more febrile area. Fingers dust teasingly over the top of his twitching length. At this ploy Bokuto's eyes narrow in pleasure, the pant-like cadence of his breath encouraging Akaashi to bequeath him with a more tangible touch.

Grinning minutely, he stops with the subterfuge and grips Bokuto's cock firmly in hand. Alternately, he palms the swollen head and wends his way further south, giving a faint squeeze to the delectably tight sac resting beneath, rolling both intermittently in his hand.

Even this simplest of plays seems to take a heavy and expeditious toll on Bokuto, whose own roaming hand mysteriously slows as its owner's body begins to tremble with oncoming felicity. His other arm drops to Akaashi's lower back, fondly digging his fingers into the flesh there, anchoring himself to the alpha out of instinct.

"Oh god, Akaashi, I'm- _ah_!"

The alpha says nothing, continuing to stroke Bokuto straight into his peak. He almost wants to laugh when he feels sticky ropes of release erupt quickly against their stomachs, imbuing Bokuto with several waves of contractions as he relaxes. The sounds he makes during that time are unfairly arousing, deep, needy moans as he comes swiftly by the enticing motions of his partner's hand.

His belly quivers while he calms down, body pressing heavily into the bed as he loses the will to move an inch after such a powerful end. Akaashi draws back his hand, mindlessly cleaning off what little splattered there by rubbing the fluid into the sheets. From there, he grips Bokuto's jaw, holding him still as he bends down to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He can't help himself. The urge is overwhelming, and amplifying with each passing act.

Beneath him, Bokuto is glistening with sweat, strands of his hair plastered against his forehead, and his cheeks are pink with exertion. He's in disarray, even if cutely so. His breathing is shaky, but he looks up at Akaashi with such adoration and fire that it makes his heart jump to see. How is it that someone who shines as bright as Bokuto had chosen him out of any multitude of more suitable people to love? What had gone right in his past life to merit this? He can't help but wonder.

Somehow, he's able to muster enough control, and remove Bokuto's hand from where it’s gripping his length. Instead, he brings it up to his mouth and kisses the knuckles tenderly.

"Bokuto-san," he calls lowly, "what do you want to do?"

Akaashi doesn't want to startle him by trying to push too far, no matter their original plan, so he resolves that it’s best to be clear. Bokuto seemed to like it when he was guiding them both, but there is still the issue of comfort zones that needs to be gauged before they can proceed. As for him, he’s ready for anything, having acknowledged just how starved he is for Bokuto. His body, like a foreign entity to him, hums with an excitement that he hasn't felt in a long time. It feels such a terrifyingly strong force of love for this man that it’s unreal.

"Akaashi, let's do it."

"Is that what you want?" He exhales, liberating a breath he isn't aware that he had been holding back.

"Yes," Bokuto responds decisively. "But I want to see your eyes. Look at me when we… okay?" He requests, his tone audibly uncertain.

Akaashi moves, scooping him into a full body embrace. It’s truly a beautiful thing, feeling Bokuto’s muscular form solid against his own frame. He squeezes him tightly before replying.

"What gave you the idea I wouldn't want to do that, Bokuto-san? I want to see your face too."

Bokuto doesn't know how to act at that junction. He feels embarrassed that he’s so nervous about all this.

"Dunno, just wasn’t sure, I guess."

"That’s all right, Bokuto-san. I promise that I want to focus on you.”

As if to seal his promise, Akaashi resumes his attentions. Pressing his lips to the sensitive skin of Bokuto's neck, he begins to suck, teeth kneading the flesh to leave a mark. Not the main one he will leave later, but one of many he feels like awarding him now. Bokuto squirms under his ministrations, turning his neck to grant him better access. Encouraged, he switches positions, sucking on a new patch of skin until he hears a low groan close to his ear.

“Akaashi.”

“Yes?” he responds.

“Can we… uh… move on?”

The way he asks is so innocent that it makes him stop. For the first time, heat burns Akaashi’s face as the implications of the request set in. He stares at Bokuto blankly for a few moments until he’s able to formulate a reply.

“I suppose we can,” he says, voice breaking a little toward the end.

It’s truly time, isn’t it?

Quickly, he lays one last peck to the other’s cheek before he separates them.

Sitting up on his knees on the bed, he rummages through his nightstand for the supplies he had carefully prepared for tonight.

Beside him, Bokuto leans back against the pillow, staring away from where Akaashi is. His pulse begins to beat more erratically as his thoughts multiply. A moment he’s waited for is on its way, but now that it’s almost here, he can’t reconcile his anxieties. So far, he’s held his own in this encounter, but if they’re going all the way, will he embarrass himself with his inexperience?

After all, lying there unmoving or finishing too early wouldn’t be enticing, but he’ll admit he isn’t fluent yet in the motions of love, or what he needs to do to increase both their pleasures. All the experience he has is with his own hand, and it can’t tell him what to do now.

What he does know is that he has to try.

He scrambles to sit, mind made up. This is a partnership, he thinks, not a one-sided effort.

When he gets up, Akaashi has a box of condoms in one hand, and a bottle of lubricant in the other. Seeing the items makes Bokuto blush, but he’s determined. So he surges forward, nearly knocking into his partner in his eagerness to grab the items.

“I’ll do it. Give them here.”

Akaashi complies, and Bokuto takes them with steady hands, steeling himself to take the initiative. He sets the bottle to the side, deciding he’ll focus on that task second.

His gaze wanders, and his eyelids dip down in desire as he eyes the rather imposing erection laying plump with blood against Akaashi’s abdomen, complete with a thick looking knot at the base. It takes all he has not to continue staring, but Bokuto eventually wrenches his gaze away, opening the box and pulling out a foil. He opens it carefully so as not to tear it and pulls out the condom. Licking his lips in concentration, he moves down and fits it over the head of Akaashi’s cock, rolling the latex down over the crown and slowly further along. As he does it, he feels a wave of nerves overcome him.

What will it be like when Akaashi is inside him?

He looks up, meeting a molten gaze.

Rather than being intimidated into looking away though, Bokuto stares back just as intensely. As they share that gaze, he just as quickly realizes that there’s no point worrying about the what-ifs. This is what he wants, what he has wanted. He wants to be joined with the one that he loves. All the other details will work themselves out.

“Bokuto-san.”

As if pulled by magnets, they are drawn closer until they’re kissing softly, Akaashi’s hand rising to cup his jaw. Bokuto murmurs his approval against his lips and gradually withdraws.

“There.”

A single word has never sounded more final to him, and yet it’s coming from his own mouth. Looking up again, he searches for some measure of guidance from Akaashi. This much is done, but he’s not sure how to proceed.

Mercifully, Akaashi acts. Wrapping both arms around Bokuto, he holds onto him tightly and kisses him again, at the same time easing them both down against the pillows. Bokuto’s head sinks deeply into one, but he arches up off the pillow, kissing back with a new fervor. Their tongues meet somewhere between them, sliding over each other until they’re breathless.

Akaashi pulls back then, a rare smile adorning his lips. Seeing it, Bokuto beams back at him.

The realization hits him for the hundredth time that night that they’re really doing this. But unlike the other times, he feels no apprehension. Only excitement. Complete, pure excitement.

And maybe something a little like love.

Akaashi sits up, retrieving the bottle Bokuto had placed to the side. He pops the cap open and pours some lube into his hand, all the while staring at Bokuto. His expression is one of someone who’s planning out what he wants to do. While he plans, he rubs his hands together, ostensibly warming up the gel.

“Bokuto-san, can you spread your legs more for me?” Akaashi asks innocently.

The omega flushes, but hurries to comply.

“Perfect. You’re doing so well.”

If it’s possible, the praise makes him blush harder.

Akaashi scoots closer, and when his one hand lands on Bokuto’s thigh, it’s wet. The other he lowers, gently tracing the skin between his cock and his asshole before slipping further back. Bokuto licks his lips in anticipation, focusing hard on the way Akaashi’s fingers rub at his entrance, slickening it before slowly pushing one finger inside. It feels a little strange, but not bad, he decides. There’s not much of a stretch yet; Akaashi’s fingers are long, but slender.

He crooks his finger deeper, plunging it in and out rhythmically, watching himself as he goes. The deep concentration on his face is arousing. Bokuto can feel his cock responding, twitching against his stomach as he’s fingered. He lets out a soft sigh, leaning back on his elbows.

Then he feels a second finger prodding against him, and he looks up, interested.

Smoothly, it enters him, gapping him open that much wider as it joins the first finger inside. He can really feel it now, the weight of both fingers inside him. Akaashi thrusts them together, and as he does, he touches something that makes Bokuto’s hips jump erratically. The sensation hits him with an unexpected force of ecstasy.

“There?” Akaashi asks, eyes snapping onto Bokuto’s.

All he can do is nod in return.

Drawing back, Akaashi rubs his fingers against where he just touched, and Bokuto feels a shiver go down his spine. Liquid pleasure flows through his veins, nudging his cock upward towards his abdomen. He’s rock hard at this point, and yet he feels a bit faint from the intensity of the feeling. He’s never tried to finger himself, so he’s surprised at how good it feels. Better than his hand on his cock, that’s for sure.

And soon it’ll be more than Akaashi’s fingers brushing that place inside him.

That thought elicits another full body shiver, as does the continued tap of Akaashi’s fingers against that spot. Slowly, the feelings start to become overwhelming, and Bokuto feels his body start to tense, muscles pulling up tight and getting ready to-

“S-Stop!” he manages to say, breathlessly. “It… feels too good there.”

Akaashi retreats, scissoring his fingers instead to open him up more.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be! It felt great after all. I just wanna last.”

“Understood.”

Going back to what he was doing, Akaashi fingers him intently, spreading the two inside him as he plunges them in deep. Soon he works up to a rhythm, thrusting in a bit harder than before until his fingers bottom out every time. Heat fans across Bokuto’s face as he feels the sensations and imagines them a little differently, with Akaashi’s cock rather than his fingers working him over.

It’s a daydream he’s had before, but never with something so concrete to hold onto for his fantasy. Experiencing this now, he’s fully able to imagine what it might be like, and he’s beyond intrigued. He cants his hips down to meet Akaashi’s thrusts, moaning gruffly every time they line up perfectly.

Then a third finger comes into the mix, and he has to stop for a minute to catch his breath because when it pushes into him, he feels so full. Akaashi even notices his stillness.

“Are you all right?”

“Fine, just uh, it feels… kinda hot. You filling me up like that.”

When he looks up next, Akaashi’s dark green eyes are nearly black with lust. Bokuto stares at him curiously, but he only blinks, as if breaking free from a trance.

“Bokuto-san… may I?”

“May you wha-” he begins, then realization dawns on him. “Oh! Yeah, yeah, you can. If you’re ready.”

“It’s you who needs to be ready,” Akaashi reminds him.

“I think I’m as ready as I’m gonna be. You’re just gonna stretch me open more anyway, right?”

The look on Akaashi’s face when he says it is almost comical, so Bokuto lets out a laugh.

“I plan on it,” Akaashi responds seriously, withdrawing his fingers and leaning over him. “But I’m being serious, Bokuto-san. Are you going to be all right like this?”

“Yes, babe. What, do you want me to be traditional? Maybe something like, ‘Alpha, please?’ I could try saying that if it’ll help,” he jokes.

“That isn’t necessary, Bokuto-san.”

“If I were in heat though, I might. Might say something like that.”

“It’s a good thing we planned this out when you aren’t, then,” Akaashi says softly. “I’ve never liked the thought of that. I know at some point we’ll cross that bridge together, but I like you better like this. When you’re just yourself.”

Bokuto’s heart dances at that statement, beating hard in his chest. Affection surges through his being, bubbling to the surface when he declares, “I love you, ‘Kaashi.”

“I love you also, Bokuto-san.”

Propping himself up, he kisses Akaashi, claiming his lips with a firmness that borders on possession. But he figures that’s all right, after all they’ve said. He knows Akaashi is his just as much as the reverse is true. That’s why they’re doing this. That’s why they’re going to bond, too.

After a few more lighter pecks, they arrange themselves on the bed, Akaashi kneeling between his spread legs. He leans over him, and once they are more settled, he grips Bokuto's hand tightly in his own, imparting, "Squeeze it if you need to. Don't be afraid to tell me if it hurts."

Bokuto nods, meeting his alpha’s stare resolutely. He’s in a strange state of bliss as things stand, feeling the weight and warmth of Akaashi as their bodies are pressed so close together. He knows now that this is the way things are meant to be, and just this simple connection they’re maintaining brings him great comfort.

Moments later, he’s gasping, heavenly vision laced with sudden discomfort, and he takes advantage of the offer, locking down on the hand holding his like an anchor. His other hand grips at the sheets, trying to expend some of the negative vibes into the linen. It wasn’t the worst, Akaashi buried inside of him, but it is palpable just how much bigger he is than a couple of fingers.

Bokuto grits his teeth, trying not to let his unease show. His breathing, once he can’t hold it in any more, comes out shallow and ragged.

There’s good underneath the sting, but it’s hard to focus on that with everything else going on. The sensations are overwhelming to the highest degree; he’s never experienced anything like this.

Thoughts race through his consciousness in a blinding tempo, a whole range of emotions permeating his being. He cautiously opens his eyes, only to sigh in relief at acknowledging the kind gaze staring back down at him. If he keeps his eyes on Akaashi, that seems to help more than anything. It gives him a sense of peace that he desperately needs.

Acting on a sudden whim, Bokuto raises both hands, placing them on either side of the alpha’s face and draws it down to meet his.

Hungrily, he seeks Akaashi’s lips and kisses him soundly. Pushing his tongue inside his boyfriend’s mouth, he sloppily laves at anywhere that feels right in his impassioned haste. Where they’re connected brings nothing but pleasant feelings and the flavor of Akaashi is one that he wants to be consumed, no, devoured by in this moment.

As their tongues move together, the jarring motion of Akaashi thrusting inside him dulls to a point where, all at once, Bokuto breaks from their embrace. Crying out in surprise as it suddenly feels – it feels good. He throws his head back against the pillow, breath briefly strangling in his throat as a raucous moan fights its way to the surface.

Akaashi takes the opportunity to taste him, trailing his lips over the flesh of Bokuto’s throat and suckling there roughly. His hips rock slowly, purposefully, driving into him with care while his darkened eyes watch every movement, picking out what seems to garner the best response. It already feels like nirvana to him, being packed into Bokuto’s tight, wet heat, but he resolves to hold out as long as he can.

If at all possible.

Bokuto’s hips are now pumping back into him of their own accord, and with or without meaning to, he’s cramping down on Akaashi’s cock, squeezing it with each rhythmic thrust. His golden eyes are bright with ecstasy, and seeing it sets Akaashi’s heart off into flight.

Once again, he’s reminded just how much he loves the man he’s doing this with.

Grunting brusquely, he pushes in deep, grinding his knot against Bokuto until he moans at the feeling. It’s rough on his already stretched insides, but satisfying to a part of him he rarely acknowledges. Bokuto presses back against it, that part of him desiring it inside him more than anything. Except for one other thing.

“Nnn, Akaashi,” he murmurs, tilting his head to one side. “Please.”

“Please… what…?” Akaashi rasps, hips snapping quicker into Bokuto as he feels his cock starting to throb.

“Mate me, ah, please….”

The weight of the request hits him like a brick to the chest, causing him to slow in his movements until he’s just barely grinding his hips into Bokuto’s tight heat. Considering the notion, he eyes the canvas of his boyfriend’s neck. It’s dotted with new marks, numerous splashes of color livening up the otherwise pale skin. He’s made a mess of it, he notes with satisfaction. But that’s nothing compared to what he’s about to do.

Leaning down, he stills himself to focus on a point between Bokuto’s neck and shoulder, close to where his scent gland is. Inhaling, Akaashi takes a moment to just smell him. His scent is clean and masculine, and much bolder than the typical omega’s. It’s always drawn him in with its strength.

He licks his lips and homes in on his target, canines elongating in anticipation. In the background, he can hear a sharp intake of breath, and then another as he bites down, sinking his teeth into the patch of unmarred skin. Instantly, he’s overwhelmed by the sensation, and thrusts in deep, pushing in his knot and making Bokuto groan aloud.

It’s strangely tantalizing, acknowleding that his bite is surging through his mate. He withdraws and on instinct, runs his tongue over the mark to salve it. The taste is slightly metallic, but not unpleasant, so he continues to cleanse the area until he’s satisfied.

Then he looks at Bokuto.

He’s staring back at him with gleaming golden eyes framed by strands of white, fluffy hair. Bokuto’s hairdo has long since fallen apart, and is cascading down instead. He looks done in, but just seeing it is enough to make Akaashi’s heart beat a little faster.

“I… love you,” he near whispers, running a finger over his mate mark.

Bokuto doesn’t answer. Instead he courses up to lay a gentle kiss against Akaashi’s lips. Then he falls back against the pillows, gazing at him adoringly.

They’re mated now. He is so lucky.

Inspired by this realization, Akaashi resumes his rhythm, rocking in slow and hard, moving knot-deep with every thrust. Bokuto seems to like that, judging by the way his eyes widen and his mouth goes slack every time he’s filled by the knot’s width.

Soon, Bokuto's breathing is near frantic. His arms cling to Akaashi's body like a second skin, wanting so fervently to feel every inch of the alpha as they exist as one being.

Above him, Akaashi is coursing with little regard, thick piston ramming into the omega’s narrow passage. Skillfully titillating the nerves within, the friction assuages his own pleasure. Ecstasy is swarming where they’re connected, and with the crooning chorus below gracing his ears, Akaashi is convinced to let loose a sensual groan.

"A-Akaashi," Bokuto calls, cheeks once more visibly flushed from glancing at the other man's face.

He can't help but to find Akaashi's expressions beautiful, if subtle; watching him alone was one of the larger turn-ons out of everything.

Akaashi placates his lover with a quick and breathless kiss - he can spare no more than that, not with the oncoming tide. Heaving forward, he puts all his strength into the last thrust, his own pleasure spiking as he both felt and heard the tell-tale signs of Bokuto pulsing below him. His knot swells, locking them together as he lets go, spilling hot and heavy into the condom. 

 

**. . . . .**

 

Their pulses settle gradually as they cuddle afterwards, and Bokuto is the first to talk, striking up conversation with a bright, "That was amazing!"

Akaashi peers down at him with a certain fondness, finger tracing over the mate mark on Bokuto's neck. It stands out from the rest of the smaller marks, two little imprints on his skin that run deep. He hasn't said as much, but it means a lot for Bokuto to accept him like this, to want to display a token of his affection so publicly. Most alphas likely feel the same when they bond, but that doesn't stop him from feeling acknowledged. Bokuto is his, as much as another person can be claimed by someone. He's given him a great gift.

"I suppose it was."

"You suppose?!"

"Allow me to rephrase," Akaashi amends. "That  _was_  amazing."

"You're damn right it was," Bokuto says pridefully, a self-satified smile dawning on his lips. "And hey, we're bonded now, so you don't have to worry about me getting stolen away by another alpha."

Akaashi considers the idea, but only comes up smiling again, this time more wryly.

"I can certainly see why they'd want you, Bokuto-san. You're an incredible person."

The words permeate Bokuto's head slowly, and he has to take a moment to consider them before a response springs to mind. He does it while he leans back against the pillows, staring at the ceiling of Akaashi's bedroom thoughtfully. Truth be told, though he appreciates the praise, the idea of someone else wanting him doesn't hold as much appeal as it might have even a year ago. Ever since he'd met Akaashi, he'd been incredibly single-minded in that department. If it wasn't Akaashi, he didn't think he'd go for anyone else.

"But I won't let them have me, because I want only you," Bokuto interjects, eyes meeting Akaashi's intently. He wills his statement to get through.

Akaashi reaches down to grab his hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Thank you," he says simply.

Bokuto grins, mentally patting himself on the back for saving the mood. He's not opposed to repeating their earlier activities, especially now that he knows how good it can feel. But, he thinks errantly, it might be a good idea to take a quick pit stop before anything else happens.

Giving Akaashi's hand one good squeeze, he lets go and starts wriggling out from under him. Only to find that he's not going anywhere. More specifically, his lower half isn't budging, and once he realizes that, he blushes, realizing they're still attached.

"Um, could you?" he begins, gesturing down their bodies. Akaashi follows his the movements of his hand, and mercifully, seems to get the gist of what he's asking.

"I wish that I could, but until my knot goes down..." he answers plainly, face impressively impassive for the subject matter.

Bokuto balks.

"Wait. You mean we're stuck like this?!"

**Author's Note:**

> *hides face*
> 
> This is my first A/B/O anything, and I'm not sure how it came out, but I gave it my all. It's very self-indulgent of me to write it, so hopefully others can enjoy it as well. If you have a minute, let me know what you thought or leave a kudos. Thanks!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @risquetendencies!


End file.
